The present invention relates to pattern tools used as an aid in the measuring, marking of patterns and fabric for the production of clothing at home.
At the present time, to measure and mark patterns and fabric for the "at-home" making of clothing, one may use a ruler to obtain a straight edge and a separate French curve to measure a curved line.
The use of slots through a ruler has been suggested in the patent literature. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,795 to Wilfert entitled "Dressmaker Ruler and Marking Device", a series of straight slots are provided parallel to the opposite straight edges of the ruler, with the slots being of the same length. U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,010 to Burke et al entitled "Multiple-Curved Fashion Design Tool" shows a pattern tool having a curved edge and a straight edge.